Jasper (ASI)
Jasper (リナ Kasupā, lit. "Kasper") is a bachelor in Pretty Country: A Strange Island. Jasper is the owner of Humid Cafe, and works as a bartender in the evening. His barmaid, Phoebe, works with him at the cafe. He is a laid-back and sociable person who loves to play his guitar when he's not working. Jasper likes to cook food as much as Phoebe enjoys eating it, and therefore she will be your rival for his affection. 'Schedule' Before he is married, Jasper lives in his house in South Breeze Town. He rarely ventures out of his home, except to go to work at Humid Cafe until he goes to bed after it closes. If the player marries Jasper, he will move to player's house. He still remains home most of the day, leaving only go to the bar at 4 PM. On Mondays he look around house area. If Jasper marries Phoebe, she will live at his house. His schedule stays the same when he was single. 'Before Marriage / After Married to Phoebe' 'After Married to the Player' 'Gifts' Choco. Party Cake = Chocolate + Party Cake. You can buy this recipe from Dusk Inn for 1080 Cash. Aloe Vera = This can be picked around Misty Park during Spring or Summer season. 'Heart Events' 1 Heart (Gift) Jasper at a White Heart colour or higher. This event will automatically occur, as the player walks out of her home. Jasper will meet you in the morning, and asks if one wants a gift that he's brought by. If the player accepts, Jasper will be very happy, and she will receive Chocolate Milkshake. If the player rejects his gift, Jasper will be upset, and she will lose heart points with him. 2 Hearts (Friend) *Humid Cafe *Sunday *18:00 to 22:00 *Sunny or Snowy weather *Jasper at a Blue Heart colour or higher *Elise has 1 Heart (10,000 HP) or more *You have seen Jasper's Gift Event Jasper will welcome you to his bar, and right behind one enters Elise. He doesn't get a lot of ladies in his establishment. Elise tells him that she wanted to see what a real cafe looked like. The one at the restaurant in her hometown is not as interesting. Jasper asks her what she wants to do now, and Elise tells him she wants to eat Pancake! In her Town her mom and brother won't let her drink any. Jasper politely laughs at her, much to Elise' regret. He tells her that she is too much like a child and to come back when she's become a proper lady. Elise is angry, insists that she is not a child, and then storms out. Jasper apologises to you for Elise' bad feeling. 3 Hearts (Date) *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Any day of the week *Must be Sunny *Jasper at a Blue Heart colour or higher *You have seen Jasper's Friend Event *You are going steady with Jasper Upon waking up in the morning, Jasper stops by your house. She was hoping that you'd meet her at school lobby later on this day. If the player accepts, Jasper will ask them to meet her at South Mist Park by 16:00. When the player arrives, the two of us will talk together. Jasper asks if the player likes his cooking. Answer positive ("That's interesting!") will make Jasper happy. The date will continue, and when it is over Jasper will thank you and go home. 4 Hearts (Confession) *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Any day of the week *Must be Sunny *Jasper at a Yellow Heart colour or higher *You have seen all previous 3 of his heart events *You are going steady with Jasper Upon waking up in the morning, Jasper will visit the player's house again. This time, he will ask the player to meet him at the Beach. Walk to the Beach at 16:00. Jasper says that she has thought a lot about it, but can't hold back that she likes you any longer! He needed to get it off of her mind, and wants to know how you feel about him. If you wish to continue courting Jasper, select the positive answer that will result in Jasper being very relieved that you return his feelings! He will offer to walk you home, and the event will end. 'Marriage and Child' To get married, you must complete the game's main storyline, have a marriage candidate at Red Heart colour (8 Hearts = 80.000 HP), upgrade to Level 2 House, and get the Flower Jewel. The wedding will take place at Sunville School grounds one week later. The Player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Kurt the headmaster will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you return back to your house. Regardless of whether it is a boy or girl, the child you get from marrying Jasper will have brown hair, caramel brown eyes, and light skin. 'Rival Events' 1 Heart (Acquaintance) Walk to Northwest Island on 10:00 where you will see Jasper and Katie introduce themselves to each other. 2 Hearts (Date) If the player is a girl, Phoebe will come to their house. She confides in you about her relationship with Jasper. If the player asks she can, Phoebe will meet Jasper at Dusk Inn. At the end, both Jasper and Phoebe will be very happy. This event plays the same even if your main character is a boy, except that the player will need 20,000 HP (2 Hearts) or less with Jasper (not Phoebe). After completing the main storyline by restoring 6 Island Stones, players are free to see the remaining rival events with that person. '' '''3 Hearts (Confession)' Walk to the Beach at 16:00 on Sunny day. Jasper can't hold back that he likes Phoebe any longer! He needed to get it off of his mind, and wants to know how Phoebe feels about him. Jasper is very relieved that Phoebe return his feelings, and Phoebe also feels the same mood. 4 Hearts (Proposal Walk to the Church at 16:00 on Sunny day. Phoebe: (Takes out Chocolate Cake from her pocket) "Jasper, I baked this for you...♥" Jasper: "You think I'm gonna eat that?" Phoebe: "What?! I thought you'd like it if I baked you a cake!" Jasper: "No. Not if YOU baked it." Phoebe: "Really?! I thought all guys liked it when gals baked them cakes!" (Puts back Chocolate Cake) "...Uh, well, how about this instead?" (Takes a Flower Jewel) Jasper: "A... Flower Jewel? Are you proposing to me?" Phoebe: (Blush) "Yes!" Jasper: "...You've gotta be kidding me, Phoebe." Phoebe: "It's not like I find that Flower Jewel or anything! Grr! What's wrong with you?!" Jasper: (Blush) "It's just that I found one at first!" Phoebe: "...A Flower Jewel. What? Are you just showing off?" Jasper: "No. Don't worry about cooking. I'll take care of that... forever and ever." Phoebe: "You mean you wanna... marry me?" Jasper: "Okay." Phoebe: "So when is the wedding?" Jasper: "About one week later. Is that OK?" Phoebe: "Ah, yes! I can't wait, but let's make a happy relationship!" Jasper and Phoebe will get married 7 days after this event. 'Rival Marriage' The Player will get a letter in their mailbox (regardless of which gender you are playing as) from Jasper and Phoebe asking if the Player will attend their wedding. The date will be written on invitation, as well as time. Wedding ceremony always at 10:00. On the scheduled wedding date, walk into Sunville School auditorium to see Jasper and Phoebe's wedding. It is very similar to the Player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending. All the Player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, players will be transported inside their House. Rival Child 30 days after Jasper and Phoebe's wedding ceremony, Phoebe will be pregnant. In Pretty Country universe, a rival couple pregnancy lasts 5 days after that the two will have a daughter named Tabitha. Tabitha will fully-grown another 30 days later. 'Trivia' *Jasper slightly resembles Felciano Cerutti from Story of World II: A Flowery Life series. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: A Strange Island characters Category:Males Category:Bachelors